Kauas pois
by Terasedward
Summary: :D Edon angstiaaah :D


Title: Kauas pois

Author: Teräsedward

Genre: No aika paha angst ja masennus

Rating: +13 ja helposti vaikutteita ottavan ei suositella lukevan. :) Kiitos

A/N: Eli oneshot Edwardin masennuksesta, joka päättyy huonosti ja hyvästi. Tässäpä on ja toivottavasti pidätte :))

Katson hiljaa pienestä kalteroidusta huoneen ikkunasta. Huone on kylmä ja pimeä. Minua ahdistaa olla siellä ja päätäni kivistää. Olin taas kerran joutunut putkaan riehumisistani, joihin en ole itsekkään syitä löytänyt.

Kuulin että, jos vielä kerran joudun tänne menetän lupani valtionalkemistina.

Mietteeni rikkoo kirkas valo, kun Al ja poliisi tulevat luokseni. En kuule heidän sanojaan. En jaksa käsittää niitä. Lähden heidän mukanaan ulos pienestä, ahdistavasta ja kylmästä huoneesta. Kävelen hiljaita ja laahustavia askeleita, koska olen kerta kaikkiaan vain niin väsynyt. Voisin vaikka nukahtaa tai vain kuolla pois.

Maksamme aiheuttamani vahingot Alin kanssa ja lähdemme kävelemään ulos laitoksesta.

Kävelemme hiljaisina molemmat ja Al pysähtyy hetkeksi. Pysähdyn myös ja käännyn katsomaan Alia. Suuri haarniska vain pysyy paikoillaan ja katson häntä odottavana.

-Idiootti!

Al karjaisee minulle ja läimäyttää kämmenellään poskeeni koko voimillaan. En sano mitään saati ihmettele. Käännän vain väsyneen katseeni kohti veljeäni.

-Ryhdistäydy isoveli! Kokoa itsesäsi! Vaikka kuinka moni asia väittää, ettemme voi palata ennallemme. Emme saa luovuttaa!

Al huutaa minulle. En osaa sanoa hänelle mitään. Tunnen vain, että olen maailman suurin idiootti, joka ei osaa mitään.

-Anteeksi Al...

Sanon hiljaa ja lasken pääni niin alas kuin vain voin. Lähden kävelemään hotellia kohti vain ja pyyhin pari kyyneltäni kasvoiltani.

Kuulen, kuinka Al lähtee perääni kolisevien askelien saattelemana.

Anteeksi Al. Vaikka kuinka monesti pyydän anteeksi se ei ole tarpeeksi. Olet tuossa tilassa, minun idiootin takia.

Al avaa huoneemme oven ja menemme sisään. Menen vain sohvalle suorinta tietä istumaan ja Al istuuntuu viereeni. Jäämme siihen ja hiljaisuus alkaa syventyä.

-Veli, mene nukkumaan. On jo myöhä.

Al sanoo ja pudistan hiukan päätäni oikein hitaasti. Veli vain jatkaa pyytelyään, mutta vastustan edelleenkin.

Syvä hiljaisuus jatkuu pitkään ja se raastaa hermojani, mutta myös puhuminen tekee samaa. Kaikki sattuu, mutta miksi? En ymmärrä.

Alan pidellä päätäni ja suljen silmäni, koska alan taas kuulla niitä kutsuja ja käskyjä päässäni. En kuule, mutta en tiedä haluaisinko kuullakkaan veljeni huolestuneita kysyviä kysymyksiä. Katson vain Alia pitäen päätäni ja kuullen kuiskauksia.

"Se kaikki on sinun syytäsi!"

"Kuole idiootti!"

"Läski, kokematon ja kyvytön!"

Huudahdan ja nousen ylös nopeasti juosten vessaamme ja lukittautuen sinne.

Al paukuttaa ovea ja polvistun vessan lattialle puristamaan päätäni itkiessäni hiukan. Mikä minua oikein vaivaa...?

Istun polvillani jonkun aikaa ja kuulen kamalien kuiskausten jatkuvan edelleen, kun nousen hitaasti seisomaan ja katseeni kohtaa vessassa olevan peilin. Katson siitä itseäni ja lihavaa olemustani. Hyi olkoon! Minua alkaa yököttää, kun näenkään itseni.

"Laihdu saatanan läski!"

Kuulen äänen ja käännän katseeni peiliin, jolloin näen olallani jotain, jota en osaa sanoin kuvailla. Näen selvästi vain sen, että se kuristaa minua.

Tuijotan peiliin ja menen vessan luokse katsoen kättäni hetken miettien.

"Noniin! Laihdu!"

Kuulen taas äänen ja alan työntämään sormia hiukan epäröiden syvälle kurkkuuni, jonka johdosta alan yökkimään.

En ole syönyt vähään aikaan mitään, joten en saa mitään oikein tulemaan. Työnnän sormeni uudelleen ja yökkään kunnolla, jolloin saan jotain tulemaan ulos.

-Veli! Nyt ulos sieltä oksentamasta! Et jatka tuota!

Kuulen viimein Alin sanovan, kun kuiskaukset kaikkoavat. Katselen hetken vessan ovea ennen kuin nousen hiukan huojuen. Oloni on hutera ja minua pelottaa. En osaa sanoin kuvailla oloani, mutta se on hirveä.

Lopulta avaan oven ja katson hiukan pelkokkaana Alia. Oloni oksentamisesta kuitenkin helpottui edes pikkuisen.

-Veli, miksi teet itsellesi tuollaista...?

En vastaa pikkuveljeni kysymykseen, koska en kuitenkaan osaisi.

Kävelen hiljaa Alin ohi ja istuudun sohvallemme takaisin. Tekisi vain niin mieli lähteä kauas pois... Pois täältä, pois tästä maailmasta. Jonnekkin, jossa kukaan ei tietäisi. Jonnekkin, jossa kaikki olisi tuntematonta.

Yö kuluu ja aamu alkaa sarastaa, kun nousen hiljaa sängyltäni, johon olin mennyt vain makoilemaan. Al oli myös sängyssään seinään kohti kääntyneenä. Pysyn hiljaa ja hiivin keittiöön nopeasti, josta etsin mukaani sytyttimen. Jatkan matkaani sitten hiipien ulko-ovelle ja avatessani sen Al kääntyy sängyllä huoneemme ovea ja minua kohti noustessaan istumaan.

-Veli, minne olet menossa...?

Al kysyy minulta heti. Mietin jonkun aikaa puristaen oven kahvaa kädessäni.

-Anteeksi Al... En voi kertoa, mutta... mutta haluan sanoa kaksi sanaa vielä sinulle. Anteeksi ja hyvästi...

Sanon hiljaa hyvästellen, jolloin Al pinkaisee seisomaan haarniska kolahtaen ja lähtee nopeasti minua kohti. Hätkähdän hiukan ja lähden juoksemaan hotellista ulos kiireellä.

-Ed! Älä puhu tuollaista! Pysähdy välittömästi!

Al huutaa anovasti perääni ja ravaan portaat alas, enkä oikeastaan välitä, jos kaatuisin ja taittaisin niskani. Juoksen läpi hotellin etuovista ja Al juoksee sinnikkäästi. Onhan hänen helppoa, kun ei väsy.

Huohotan ja poikkean sivukujalle Alin kääntyen hetken päästä perääni, jolloin piilottelen jo roskiksen takana. Kunhan Al on mennyt lähden kävelemään takaisin päin mistä tulimmekin.

Juoksen väsyneenä kaupungin laitamille, jossa alkaa metsikkö. Kävelen ja hengitän kiihkeästi mennessäni syvemmälle metsään. Kävelen pitkään ja lysähdän pienelle aukiolle, jossa on vähän ruohikkoa, jota syksyn pudonneet lehdet värjäävät kauniisti. Minä hymyilen sulkien sitten silmäni syvään huokaisten.

Ilma on viileä ja tunnen kylmän hiutaleen poskelleni tipahtavan jo. Avaan siksi hiukan silmiäni. Hiutale sulaa nopeasti ja lähtee valumaan poskeltani kyyneleen mukana.

Oloni helpottuu hiukan, kun saan olla nyt yksin ja rauhassa.

Katselen sivusilmällä taivaalle, josta alkaa sadella lumihiutaleita pikku hiljaa. Koko ajan vain enemmän ja enemmän, jolloin se yltyy kunnon lumisateeksi. Makaan vain enkä huomaa ajan kulkua, kun olen jo puolillani peittynyt lumesta. Kasvoni alkavat peittyä ja alan kaivaa taskuani, josta nostan sytyttimen lähelle kasvojani. Sytytän siihen sen oman pienen liekkinsä, joka ritisee lumihiutaleiden osuessa siihen.

Hymyilen hiukan ja näen liekissä ja sen tanssissa viimeinkin jotain hyvää. Minä, Al, Äiti ja Hohenheim... Isäni. Kaikki yhdessä onnellisina. Yhtenä perheenä.

-Kaikki...

Kuiskaan hiljaa, kun näen perheeni takana myös kaikki ystäväni.

Katson heitä alkaen viimeinkin hymyillä pitkästä aikaa kunnolla. Ja hyvästä syystä. Päästän kyyneleeni valumaan ja suljen silmäni onnellisena.

-Kiitos... Kiitos kaikille ja anteeksi.

Sanon hiljaa hennosti ja laitan sytkärin rinnalleni, kun sammutan sen.

Kuuntelen tuulta ja sen kaikenlaisia ääniä, joita metsän aukealla kuuluu.

Pikku hiljaa kaikki alkaa hiljenemään ja oloni rentoutuu... Minä saan viimein lähteä. Kauas pois.

Tapahtumasta kuluu paripäivää, kunnes Edward viimein löydetään. Diagnoosin mukaan hän oli jäätynyt hengettömäksi. Sytytin halauksessaan. Onnellinen hymy kasvoillaan. Veljeni löysi viimeinkin ikuisen onnen...

The End


End file.
